humanity's second hope
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: humanity is dying. and the only hope is eren... or is he the only one? an eren x mikasa x annie fanfiction (bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

"This world is beautiful and cruel" a young girl thought.

She stood under the shade of a tree in the middle of an open field, but she was not alone.

She looked at the face of a young boy who looked to be about her age.

His hair was dark brown and his body was small, he was fast asleep under the tree were the girl set.

They were like newlyweds, but people who knew the couple knew they were like brother and sister more than anyone else.

He was the most important person to her, more than anyone else in the world and everyone could see it.

A little smile greeted her face as her face got close to his.

She had black hair that reached down to her beck and shoulders, wearing a long white dress with pink blouse and finally a big red scarf that was threatening to obscure her face.

"Eren...Eran...We need to go" Her voice was gentle, "its almost dark, and we should return" she couldn't stand the feeling that she was taking him from a better world. But she knew he was going to end up in trouble with his mother.

He began to move his head from side to side, and opened his eyes slowly. Even though his vision was blurry and hazy, he still knew where he was, and who was by his side.

He looked at the small form of Mikasa who sat next to him and looked at him with her emotionless face, he was already used to the long rest after the short work he did. He was always the one who was dreaming of the outside world, beyond their walls that they called home.

But even though she was doing most of the work and never slacks off, she never complained or put him in trouble with his mother.

"Mikasa, what is? Do we already have to go?" asked the young boy as he rose from the grass that he slept and sat down in front of her.

"It's late we need to go home" she said while pulling out a handkerchief out of her pocket and came close to eren.

She tried to wipe his eyes, but he quickly moved away from her, "are you ok Eran?" she said. "A bad dream?" she asked anxiously, even though her face was straight and without any change.

Eren wiped his eyes while he stared at his side. "It's noting Mikasa! Let's get back before mom get worry!" he said while rising to his feet when he finally done fixing his face.

Mikasa did not answer him, she just got up and went after him with the quiet thoughts in her head.

The two began to make their way back to their home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Two years later...

Eren awoke again from a bad dream.

It was always the same dream, it was vague and hard to understand what is happening and where everything connects. As always he woke up with tears in his eyes and cold sweat all over his body.

It was the second week after he, Mikasa and their childhood friend Armin all joined the military.

He stayed at the one of the boy's with Armin who was awake and stood next to him with a couple of other people who looked at him with worry.

"Eren?, are you ok?" ask Armin.

"Y-Yes, I'm f-fine" He said as he got up from bed and was trying to identify his surroundings.

He was in one of the rooms that were intended for the boys, the room was small with four bunk beds. The beds were made of wood and looked vary old.

It was the middle of the night, he began to see the darkness and light of the moon through the window that was next his bed.

He could identify some of his roommates, some of them with concern for him standing next to Armin and others were still in bed, tired with itchy eyes trying to figure out what was going on so late.

Eren gave a little smile to his roommates to calm them and to prove his point that he was ok.

All returned to their beds and left Eren with his thoughts, Eran kept moving from side to side trying desperately to sleep and forget the dream but to no avail.

"I need to breathe some air and clear my head" he was thinking.

He lifted his head and peered into his room, luckily they were all so tired from training. They just fall back to the bed and the dream world.

"Good...it's quiet" he thought to himself as he left the room after wearing his training boots.

He closed the door slowly and walked out of the wooden residence in silence.

"Looks quite different than in the day" he said quietly to no one as he moved through the training ground, He never noticed but their training camp was massive!.

He continued to advance slowly towards a small hill In the middle of the tracks which was used by instructors to observe the exercises. The place was deserted. He didn't have to worry about anyone at this hour and just lay down on the short grass.

The night air was so pleasant and relaxing, he felt all his troubles just float with the wind. The only thing he had to worry about was one of his instructors decided to wander around the area and find him.

He closed his eyes as he felt his head hit the cool grass, it reminded him of the days...Back then.

He wiped his head from thinking and just concentrates on the tonight's air and the sky above.

"What are you doing here?" .

Eren settled quickly when he heard the voice, he was expecting to see one of the instructors and the punishment for living the sleeping quarters at this late hour.

But he was surprised to see the blond high form of one other trainee.

In front of him was Annie Leonhart, the blond trainee looked at him with wonder, her blond short hair was tied at the back, with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her small face. She was dressed in a long black dress with a white blouse with long sleeves and her training boots.

He never saw her without her daily practice uniform and certainly not in her pajamas. After a few seconds he realized he still didn't answer her and was just staring at her.

"I-I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get some fresh air" he said and looked to the side. "You won't tell on me, right?" asked the boy with little fear that was apparent in his voice.

Even if he was not afraid from punishment may give him if he was caught, Eren still did not want to stand in front of the Chief instructor and tell him what he was doing out after bedtime. The man's gaze was intensely scary!.

The blonde girl look at him with a stone look reminding him of Mikasa, she reminded him of Mikasa in many things. She had a presence that no one could ignore, just like Mikasa, she was quiet and kept her thoughts to herself. No one knew what she was thinking.

He didn't know what she was thinking or even what to think for himself and just waited for her answer.

"….." she said.

She was silent and did not say a Word as she continued to look at him.

A few seconds of silence from the two she progressed towards him and sat next to him, "if you don't say a Word, than neither will I" she Said in a monotone voice.

"Ah! Thank you Annie!" he said with a smile to her face.

"...it's nothing" she said.

Eren smiled to himself and went back to look at the stars above. "Hey..." .

He turned his head to her "what is it Annie?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked as her eyes focused on his.

"W-well I told you that I couldn't..." He tried to say but she interrupted him.

"I mean why you joined the military, what's your reason?" she asked and looked at him seriously waiting for a response from him.

Eren paused, he didn't expect that she would ask him a question, and especially not something like this.

His dream came back and reminded him of that day, as his anger.

"My reason is to destroy them!" he said with a sparkle in his eyes as anger was evident on his face, and told her that he was more than serious. "Ah!...I-I just" he tried to say but failed.

He hope he did not scared her with his outburst, no matter how strong she was at the end of the day she was still a girl.

"Its okay" She said and watched the surprise on his face when he heard her answer, "You're not the only one that wants to forget..." she said and looked to the sky.

"You don't have to worry...I won't judge you" she said.

"And you?, w-what are you doing here at this hour?" he asked still surprised from her response.

She looked into the grass that was underneath her legs "I needed to breathe some air and get my mind straight...noting more than that".

She got up from her place on the lawn and stood facing away from him.

"The air here is very nice, it really helped me to organize my thoughts" she said, "I need to come back here again sometime". She Said weakly, but enough for him to hear.

"Me too.." Eren Said with his eyes closed.

"I see ….So I guess I will see you again" she said.

She began to walk a few feet and he could swear he heard "good night Eren" comes from her in a really weak and small voice.

"G-good night!" he said and caused her to freeze for a second before she went back to her quarters, or more accurately to her bed.

He looked at her walk away from him and disappears into the girl's dorms.

He still seat on the grass for several minutes until finally stood up and cleaned out his pants and sleeves, "its time that I go to sleep!, We have more training tomorrow and I doubt I could stand if I don't sleep at least a few good hours".

He began to walk toward his room in the boy's complex.

He was particularly careful not to draw attention to himself, and especially not to wake anyone.

He went to his room with the creaking entrant's door and carefully approached his bed after a few slow steps, he finally went up to bed and covered himself with a blanket that was at his feet.

Glad to see that he didn't wake up his roommates he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly, with a clear head and no bad dreams.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Training was difficult as he expected, he was lucky he managed to sleep at least a few hours. Otherwise he would have collapsed.

The trainees began their day at 6 a.m., they began with five laps around the training ground, Eren was tired but he managed to hold out.

After everyone has woken up from the long running session they moved on to study in front of a board and behind a desk, which was a change from the serious physical training they were accustomed to. It was time for everyone to sit back and let their feet to rest, relax and prepare them to another long day of training.

Eren sat in one of the last tables with Mikasa and Armin sitting on both his sides. He was tired and anyone could see that if they looked more than a second. Fortunately he was listening to his friend Armin and Mikasa that dragged him to the table at the end of the class.

He has heard the theory of the 'Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear' so many times that he could tell it in he's sleep, just like their lecturers wanted.

Although he's eye's threatened to close he still noticed mikasa, "are you okay Eren?" she asked him.

Mikasa has grown over the last few years, and was now even higher than him, she also had the most potential in years. Mikasa now had straight black short hair, her short hair was better than her long one in Eren's opinion. She was wearing her training uniform but without her brown jacket.

Armin on the other hand was the same Armin he knew all those years ago, he was still sorter from Eran but much smarter than him and always tries to help him or Mikasa as much as he could.

"Trainee kirstein what are you doing?!" the voice of the teacher shouting roared across the classroom.

Eren noticed that jean looked at him in anger just seconds before the teacher caught him, Eren didn't know what's wrong with jean. From the first day he met him, he knew he wasn't someone he liked.

Eren smiled to himself when he saw the jean looked around one last time before he angrily returned to listen to a lesson in fear of what would whapped if he was caught again.

"Serve you right" he thought to himself.

He felt someone looking at him and turned his head slightly so as not to attract too much attention.

He saw the same set of eyes looking at him with the same interest he saw last night.

Annie looked at him with her stone gaze, and turned her eyes when she saw he had notice her.

She sat next to bertholdt and Reiner as always.

Eren continued to look at blond blue eyed until he felt a slight touch on his shoulder, he saw Mikasa looking at him.

"What happened Eren?, what are you looking at?" she asked him.

"N-no nothing!" he said, trying to hide his face from her.

Mikasa looked at Annie with her normal look, not taking any interest in my blue eyed girl.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A few more hours of lectures and questions they returned to their regular physical training, they began with an obstacle course designed to challenge them and to help them build physical toughness and endurance. The massive runway took them several hours to complete and it only ended when lunch time arrived.

They ate a mixture of vegetables and soup with a small loaf of bread, no one thought the meal was special, but nobody complained either.

People talked to each other and just enjoyed the meal.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa sat next to each other at a table for six people who were clear. "Can we join you?" asked someone who got near their table.

The three look at the shape of Bertolt and Annie who stood across the table with plates in their hands.

"Hey bertholdt! Of course you could right Eren?" Armin ask his friends with a smile.

Eren didn't have a problem with the two, Bertolt was one of his roommates and he was one of the people who he got along with without any problem.

And Annie, wall he didn't hate her that was for sure.

"Sure! It's not a problem!" he said and gestured for them to sit.

The five continue to eat, with Armin and Bertolt having a conversation about the past training so far and the people that retired.

A smile came to the face of Eren, those were the times that he really appreciated.

And here it was again, the feeling that someone is watching him. And he knew just who it was.

Annie again looked at him in wonder as he ate, but he wasn't the only one who noticed it.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes and looked at the blonde without saying a Word, Annie returned the same look to Mikasa.

Armin and Bertolt stopped their conversation as they felt the tension rise.

"Hey guys, is there room for one more?" asked Jean who appeared with a tray.

"of-cores" said Bertolt trying to relieve the tension.

"S-so Annie where is Rainer?, it's rare not to see you three together". Armin ask hoping to lower the tension.

Annie turned her head and looked around the dining room, "he's over there" said the blue eyed girl while pointing to one of the tables.

The Group looked toward the table where he sat.

Reiner also set at a table of six people, but he was not alone.

He sat with Krista, Ymir, Connie and Sasha. Krista sat in the Center with Sasha and Ymir at both side and Connie with Reiner in front of them.

"W-well, to tell you the truth I don't know what he's doing". Bertolt said while scratching his head.

"Mmm...I think he's trying to talk more to Krista ". Jean said.

"You think so too..." Armin said.

Eren stared at the blonde on the outer side with interest in what is going on.

"So what about you Bertolt?" asked Eren as all eyes focused on the tall boy's direction.

"Ah, what about me?" asked the boy.

"You interested in someone?" said Eren while playing with his food.

All the eyes went from Eren to Bertolt as he began to blush easily, "I-I got s-someone.." The boy began to say while stuttering uncontrollably.

Armin decides to save the teenager or he might have fainted out of embarrassment.

"Eren!, Don't ask something like that without any warning!" said Armin.

"Oh sorry, got a little carried away Bertolt!" said with a little smile.

"I-it's OK" he Said with a little red on his face as he tried to hide his eyes.

They continued to eat while the boys were having a conversation with Jean staring at Eren with a dirty look and did not tried to hide it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After finishing their meal their practice continued into the rest of the day's training.

Eren continued with training without any difficulty, he expected one tinge with anticipation. He waited to the late hours of the night to return, so he could breathe the same air and bath under a stars filled sky and possibly meet a certain blond.

"I expect to meet Annie?" he thought to himself. He remembered that she told him herself that she will see him again.

"Don't even think about it now!, concentrate on the track" Eren shook his thoughts and kept them for the right time and began to increase his running speed until he was the first of the trainees.

…

After having finished a few more rounds as Eren and Jean competed for the first place they came to one of the most beloved and easy practice of all, hand to hand combat.

It was the easiest workout that everyone could relax and just enjoy, as long as they didn't goof around too mace.

Eren practiced this time with Reiner who was the one with the knife they used for the drill, and was quite relaxed.

"Hey Eren, why are you so serious?" said the blonde.

But before he could answer something caught the attention of Reiner.

That something was Annie Leonhart who looked toward them.

"Ah it's Annie, I guess the instructor didn't see her slaking again" said Eren.

"Look Eren, Annie isn't practicing and just slacking!. doesn't it upset you?" he asked. "Let's teach her how a real soldier is suppose to act!" he said and started to walk to her direction.

"Eh?" said Eren as he watched Reiner blocking the way of blue eyed girl and made her look at him.

"slacking again Annie?, it doesn't surprise me...because after all..." He said quietly with a smile on his face at the end.

Eren couldn't hear what Reiner told her but he knew she didn't appreciate it.

"What did you say..Reiner?" Annie's face changed from her usual to that of rage and anger.

Eren took a step back when he saw her scary face.

"She is not mad, she's furious!" Eren thought to himself, "She looks completely different than last night!".

He felt Reiner's hands on his shoulders, "ok Eren so go and teach her!".

"Ah?, m-me?" Eren said as he tries to resist and escape from the blonde.

She looked at Eren for a second, "this is stupid. I don't need to prove anything to you..." Said and tried to go before she heard the blonde.

"Prove to me that you're a soldier!" said the blond with a bit of anger in his voice.

Annie's eyes moved to the other blond, "how about you fight me?" she asked in a treating voice.

"You can't do it..." He said and watched her immediately taking the knife from his hands.

Annie walked a few steps away from the pair then turned and stood in front of Eren, "catch..." She said and threw his knife.

Eren did not understand what was going on between the two blonds, "something happened between the two of them?" the boy shook his head from his thoughts and looked into the blonde's face.

He grabbed the knife in both hands and readies himself for an attack, "Annie get ready, here I come!" he said and charged at her.

He was a few inches from her before he saw her slip away at the last second as she grabbed his hands and she used his momentum to make him flip and disarm him from his knife in less than a second.

As she held the knife in her hands, Annie look at the shocked Renier and throe the knife at the blond. "It's your tern now…" she said in an emotionless voice.

Eren rose from the ground a little dirty but totally fine and looked at the two blondes facing each other.

Reiner held the knife in his hand and looked at Annie with a little sweat on his face, "come..." She said with a look that promises pain and shame.

Eren saw Rainer ran towards the blonde, and then it happened in a second. Annie moved so quickly to the side of the blond grabbed his arms and kicked him in the leg with noise so loud that Eren thought she broke his leg. He saw a flying Reiner for second in the air and finally hit the ground while his ass facing the air.

Annie moved from Reiner and went to Eren that looked at her in astonishment," Eren you ok?...I didn't mean to", she was trying to say until Eren stooped her.

"That was amazing Annie! Where did you learn to fight like that? "Asked the boy.

"My dad taught me" she said with a smile glad to see him interested "You want to learn?" she asked him hope in her voice.

The boy smiled at her with a sparkle in his eyes that was gone when he saw someone behind Annie.

"M-mikasa…" said Eren as he looked at the girl coming closer toward them with a strange look on her face he did not know.

"How about you teach me as well, Annie?" said Mikasa with anger in her eyes as she got closer.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at him again in the middle of the day, she liked seeing him so determined and without restraint. She just looked remotely at Eren and Reiner who practiced together in combat exercises, Eren was strong despite his height and shape. She noticed the blonde moves away from Eren and approached another blonde.

"Annie..." Mikasa thought to herself when she saw the blonde goes to the two and exchanging looks with Eren and Reiner.

A few minutes of watching the three she saw the blonde standing in front of Eren who was holding the training knife as he prepares to attack, he began to run to her, Mikasa has seen Annie knocking him to the floor and grab the knife from his hands without hurting him at all.

She smiled when she saw him rise from the ground and just clean himself from the dust completely fine, "he's fine".

She then noticed Annie standing in front of Rainer, but this time she used the same move and kicked the blond's leg so hard that she heard the 'THUMP', and finally as the same blond finished with his ass to the sky.

She watched Annie leaving Rainer and advanced to Eren whit care in her face. anger began bubbling inside Mikasa's body and she began to advance to the two with one goal in mind, she stood in front of them and looked at Annie with a smile ",maybe you can teach me too Annie" She said with anger in her eyes that was visible to the blond as she returned the same look.

"M-Mikasa, you want to study as well? but I thought you already knew how to fight fairly well" said the boy who was standing between two girls not understanding what's going on.

"I do know, but it's always good to learn something new" she said as she still looked at the blonde's eyes and refuse to take her look of.

Annie moved her eyes to Mikasa with a feeling that caused her insides to tremble ", what are you trying to do Mikasa?" the blonde thought to herself and began to try and leave the two, "no thank you". She said as she began to walk away.

"Hey Annie!" Eren tried to say but was interrupted by the Mikasa. "Are you running?" she said "I didn't think you're a coward".

Eren felt the situation begins to drawn to where he doesn't want it to go, trying to calm Mikasa down ", you want to train with someone, and you could always train with me Mikasa!"He said with a smile and hope in his voice.

Mikasa looked away from Annie who was moving away in slow steps. "Of course Eren, only someone strong can teach you, plus you can't learn something stupid and useless", she said with a smile and a loud voice enough for Annie to hear.

The blonde stopped when she heard Mikasa and lowered her head to the ground.

"M-Mikasa! what happened to you?, do you have a problem with Annie or something?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice as the Mikasa he knew for so many years is how much different than she used to be.

She smiled to him ", of course not Eren, I just think you need to learn something useful instead of". She tried to say before she noticed the blonde was back and stood in front of her with anger in her eyes.

"Mikasa, You said you wanted to learn, so let's...I will teach you!" Said the angry blonde that stood against Mikasa.

Eren was trying to say something before he felt a hand on his shoulder, which had belonged to Rainer who was done recovering and looking at the situation with some other trainees that stopped to see the two girls "stop!, stay back" He said ",no matter what you say, they won't give up".

Both girls stood in front of the second one when the knife was in the hands of Annie and she prepared herself to attack the Mikasa.

Mikasa looked to Eren that looked at both but especially at Annie. "What did you do to Eren Annie? why is he suddenly so interested in you?" thought Mikasa as she looked at Annie whit an upset look.

Meanwhile most people noticed what was going on between the two most promising girls and left their training to see what happens when they surround the two girls but still maintaining a safe distends from them.

Connie and Sasha were among some of the other trainee while dragging Jean with them to see the event more closely.

Krista and Ymir stood next to Bertolt. Krista was concerned for the other two girls, wishing they don't hurt each other. And Bertolt was worried when he saw Annie's angry face against Mikasa. And Ymir just enjoyed the show even with Krista's protest to the fight.

Annie held her hand that was holding the knife close to her body and put her second in her fighting stance that she used against Rainer ",Mikasa, here I come!". Annie began to run in high speed towards Mikasa and was on her in a second, she sent her hand holding the knife forward, trying to hurt the girl. Mikasa hasn't moved from her spot and just waited until Annie reached her, she saw Annie sends the knife towards her trying to hurt her and simply move to the right without any difficulty and change to her face. All of the trainees were looking at event between the two and were shocked to see Annie attacks Mikasa over and over and over again, but without any success.

Eren stared at two with admiration for their ability and skill but still caring and worry for two ", what's going on?" asked one of the trainer's who came to try to figure out what caused the trainees to stop and gather around.

Jean moved next to the instructor ", S-sir what happened was, Annie and Mikasa" he tried to explain, but the instructor cut Jean's explanation short. "It's fine" said coach with a smile, "I've always wanted to know who's stronger out of the two". He said with a sparkle in his eyes that was obvious, but he kept quiet and diverts his gaze to the two girls who were still in the middle of the battle.

Mikasa continued to slip through the fast attacks without any difficulty and a little smile on her face ", that's all? and I thought maybe you could hurt me once". She told the blonde.

Annie who for several minutes was trying to hit Mikasa began panting ", s-stop running!" she said between breaths and puffs of air and didn't take her eyes of the black haired girl that didn't even seemed tired or even different since they started.

Mikasa smiled to the blond "you want me to not move, right?" She stood right in front of Annie ", well? what are you waiting for?".

Annie bit her lips in anger over what she said and run again towards Mikasa with the knife with both hands.

Mikasa caught with one of her hands the hands of Annie holding the knife and looked into her opponent's eyes ", that's all?" she said with boredom that was obvious in her face.

The blond tried to break free from the grip of the black haired girl but without success. It was as if her hands were stuck in a concrete wall.

Eren felt it was time to stop the two or to be more precise, Mikasa, he moved through the crowd and tried to separate between the two. He knew there was no way Annie cold win ", Mikasa it's enough already! Annie can't beat you. You win...So let her go already!" he said hoping that she will listen to him.

"E-Eran? Why is he so interested in her?" Mikasa thought in anger that sparkled in her eyes and she moved her head to Annie's ", stay away from him". She whispered.

She finally released the hands of Annie and began to walk to away. "Wait! the knife still in my hands, you still didn't beat me!" exclaimed Annie. Annie's words were ignored by Mikasa who continued to walk without a care."y-you monster!" cried the blonde who began running into Mikasa with the knife still in her hand.

She was about to hit Mikasa in the back, but before she felt any kind of resistance she saw Mikasa disappeared in front of her eyes ",what?!" she thought in panic, as she suddenly felt her world is turned upside down and before she knew it she was on the ground, and felt a sharp pain in her hand. Mikasa was above her and her leg was on Annie's back. She held the blonde's hand as she pulled her hand to her.

Eren notice what's going to happen and tried to stop her ", Mikasa wait!" he cried, but it was already too late.

Crack!

Immediately after, there was a cry of pain that said one thing, Annie has lost. She held up her right arm with her other hand while shaking a bit. And behind her Mikasa with the training knife in her hand.

"Annie!" cried Eren and Bertolt that came running to the blonde's side and tried to help her get up from the ground, she refused the help from the two and finally got up to her feet on her on as she held her hand in pain.

The trainees who observed Annie who began to walk away from them. Probably to handle the broken or dislocated arm.

Krista tried to follow the blonde but her partner Ymir stopped her and pulled her back to the place where they were previously training.

The instructor was watching the two and finely received his answer at last ", Ackerman is stronger". "He thought to himself with a small as he came to the center between the two."Okay all of you! Return to training before I will have them doubled!" he shouted at them and causing them to start and run away from him and back to work.

Bertolt and Rainer began to go and search for Annie who disappeared from view ", it's not your fault". The blond said to Eren before Bertolt pulled him and start their search.

Eren's hands balled to punches and he approached with his face full of anger at Mikasa ", why did you do that?" he asked his adopted sister. He knew something wasn't right between the two girls but what was it.

The black haired girl looked at him with her usual face ", did what Eren? Annie and I trained together and she got injured". She answered with her stoic face.

"Don't give me that! you know very well what you did!" said Eren in anger. He noticed one of the instructors that came and stood in front of them.

He narrowed his eyes at Eren "Back to your training Yeager!" the instructor than turned his back to Eren and looked at Mikasa "Ackerman come with me!" said the instructor and began to walk away from them.

"We will talk about it later!" said Eren who turned his back to the girl and began to walk back to his training.

Mikasa looked at Eren's back ", Eren" She thought as she heard the instructor again.

"Ackerman what are you waiting for! come on!" he said as he kept walking away as Mikasa follow him.

Eren continued to walk away before he heard Jean calls to him and stopped in his tracks, he then turned towards the boy who was looking at him with a smile ",what happened Eren?" he said in a voice full of excitement. "The way she won against Annie was amazing! and she wasn't even trying!". His eyes fell upon the shape of Eren that had already returned to move away from the boy and return to his search for the blond girl.

….

Just behind one of the girls quarters in a very remote area, sat quietly Annie Leonhart still holding her right hand in pain. She left the training ground to deal with the pain that was still pumping away in her hand, luckily for her Mikasa just dislocated her arm and not broke it. But the pain was still enormous. It was hard to believe that anyone could be so strong, "she really is a monster". The blond thought to herself. The wood structure She leaned on was very useful for her right now, "this is gonna hurt!" she made herself mentally prepared for the intense pain that was coming when she returned her arm to her place.

Crack!

And she wasn't wrong, the pain was so great that she wanted to release a loud scram but held herself; she bit her lips and proved that she is a worrier. She felt someone approaches her. ", Bertolt, Reiner?" she thought to herself that it was one of her comrades, But she was surprised to see that one that fond her was Eren.

"Are you ok? Does it still hurts?" he asked with concern in his face as he stood in front of her.

She didn't answer him and tried to get back on her feet but failed, she realized she didn't ignored the pain without moving it to another location, and the other location was her legs.

Eren sent his hand to her, hoping to help her.

She looked at his hand that stopped a few inches from her ", I can do without your help" She thought to herself before she felt pressure in her chest that moved her hand toward him, "thank you Eren" She said quietly.

He pulled her and helped her up ", there you go!" he said with a smile and left her hand. "Dos it still hurts?" he asked.

She looked at his eyes, he was the only person who showed her concern and worry besides Bertolt and Reiner. "I'm already okay, it wasn't a big deal" said the blonde.

He smiled as he heard that she was okay, "but still the way you fight was incredible! the way you defeated me and Reiner with one move was... just wow!" he said with excitement in his voice like a little boy who found a new toy he wants to buy in the store. She remembered something "Speaking of which, you still haven't answered my question" She said.

He looked confused for a few seconds ", your question? You mean if I want to learn from you, of course I do!" he finished in a loud voice.

Annie moved to Eren and put her hand over his mouth ", sss! Be quiet" she said as the boy understood and fell silent.

he began to hear footsteps approaching them and looked to Annie ", one of the instructors?" he asked Annie in a quiet voice.

With quick thinking that came from the blond trainee, she pulled Eren into a closes window that was behind them and opened it ", in here!" she said as she pulled him with her.

"W-What? A-Annie!" he said too late before the same blond pulled him into a small wooden structure away from danger.

The two trainees that went into wooden structure remained in complete silence on the floor and waited until the instructor left them and continued on his patrol away from them, and they finally settled down when they heard the footsteps move away and go somewhere else.

"Hey Annie! you didn't have to pull me, I could have done it myself!" he said with some annoyance n his voice.

The blonde smiled at him "so I take it you don't want to eat dinner tonight, and run for a few hours before bedtime". She finished and looked at him.

He remembered when the head instructor caught Sasha eats a potato in the middle of the lineup and what was her punishment, he was happy to know that he could eat today because of the quick thinking of the blonde who settled near him ",a-anyway, what do we do now?" said the boy who was still on the floor.

Annie got up to her feet when she saw through the window that the coast was clear. But she decided wait some more, just to be sure! She finally got up and went onto one of the beds in the room and laid down.

Eren looked around the room and saw a few more beds like in his shard room, overall throw girl's room looked just like the boy's. "I gauss even girls don't get special treatment" he that to himself. he then stared towards the blonde that was on the bed ", is this your room?" he asked her waiting for a positive answer.

She shook her head once for 'yes', and spread her hands across the bed ", Yes" She said in a calm and normal voice and lifted her head to gaze at the still on the floor Eren who looked around. "E-Eren..., the floor not so c-comfortable". She started to say but stopped when she realized the meaning of the words leaving her mouth.

Eren moved his eyes to Annie who began to tell something but suddenly stopped ", what she trying to say?" he thought to himself. He than took a second look at the window from which they came in from. "The ground looks clear enough for me, I come back to training before the instructor start asking questions" he said before he walked out of the room the same way he entered while Annie was left all alone with her thoughts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The lesson for the day was over and all of the trainee's were sitting at the dining room like every outer night. Eren and Armin sat next to each other when Mikasa was sitting in-front of them with Sasha on her side. At the table they set were plates with their food in them and in the middle of the table a single candle. The dining room was completely filled with people and only a few seats were left empty in the whole room.

A few tables behind them with her back turned to them, Annie set with Bertolt in-front of her ", A-Annie are you listening to me?" asked the tall boy in a quiet voice. She hasn't answered his question about what happened today and where she disappeared to.

"quiet" Was the only word she said, but it was enough for the tall boy to realize that he will not the answer he wanted out of this conversation with the blond. Annie continued to gaze into the direction of Eren as thoughts running through her head. Her defeat to Mikasa not bothering her at all compared to what was in her head. "What I wanted to say to him?" she kept asking herself repeatedly as she continued to eat and receive odd looks from Bertolt.

"You piece of shit!" a familiar cry was heard.

Annie as well as all the outer people in the room looked at the source of the scram only to find that Jean and Eren were agreeing among themselves, which would have been a part of the normal routine that would happen very often. The two boys stood facing each other with anger in their eyes. Armin was trying to calm the two down but Mikasa reached to Eren and grabbed his hand.

"It's enough", she said in a quiet voice and held his hand in her's as the boy lost his anger in her face.

Annie's eyes narrowed and she returned to her food, she began to feel something that was bothering her again, but finely returned her eyes when she heard the two boys were yelling at each other.

"Don't screw with me, you bastard!" Jean's shout filled with anger was herd across the room as he grabbed Eren's shirt.

"Let go! You'll tear my shirt!" Eren screamed at him.

"Who cares of your clothes! I am so jealous!"

"What are you talking about?"

It happened in a second, Eren caught Jean's hand that gripped his shirt and pulled it towards him. He than sent his other hand to the neck of Jean. And with both hands holding he pulled Jean in his direction. And finally with one of his feet kicked hard in the boy's leg, causing him to flip to the ground and fall to the floor with a loud crush noise.

Annie knew that technique Eren used. It was the same one he saw her use against Rainer and knocked him down in a second.

"Ouch! What the hell was that!?" asked Jean who was still on the floor having trouble getting up.

All of the trainees in the room looked at Eren with amazement. "It was a hand-to-hand combat technique that I learned while you were playing around!" said Eren while looking at Jean as the room got quiet.

Rainer looked at Eren and then to Annie "seem like Eren learned something from you, Annie" He thought to himself.

The entrant's door to the dining room opened slowly and dark shadow with glowing eyes peeped into the room. Eren and Jean return to their seats in peace and without saying a Word as they saw the head-instructor. "I heard a loud noise, someone care to explain?" he asked.

All those present in the dining were quiet, too frightened to say anything or try to explain themselves before someone raised their hand, and that someone was Mikasa. "Sasha farted!" said Mikasa surprising everyone and especially Sasha who was sitting next to her.

"You again?" The instructor said in disappointment ", learn some modesty", he said and then left the room leaving a lot of people who are holding their laughter inside their bodies and some shaking trying to contain their laughter.

A few minutes later Annie finish her dinner got up and went to the front door. Her eyes landed on Mikasa who just pushed her small loaf of bread at Sasha to shut her up and prevent any complaints. And then to Eren that was still in her thoughts. Her eyes met his for a second before she went out of the room.

…

…..

"What are you trying to say?" said Annie.

**A few minutes earlier.**

Annie was alone, she decided to walk around after dinner and cool her head and think about what happened today. And yet the boy with green eyes was still on her mind.

"Annie" it was a male voice said she recognized very quickly, she saw the approaching Reiner and Bertolt. She knew what was coming ", what's the deal Reiner?"

"Not here" He said and started to walk away as Bertolt next to him and Annie followed closely. The three reached an area that was distant and quiet of other people ", Annie what happened today?" he asked her with his demanding look.

"Something happened today? you're talking about the fact that I dropped to the ground in one move?" she said with a smile.

The blond boy's face frowned and his eyes narrowed ", I said keep a low profile" he said angrily. "Something you apparently forgot, what you were thinking! challenge the Mikasa!".

She remembered what happened today, this was the first time that someone has managed to defeat her.

"I wasn't the one who wanted to fight her, she came to me, And if you wanted to keep a low profile, then don't put me in a position that I would have to draw attention to me!" said the blonde with her stoic face. "If that is all you had to say". She tried to say as the other blonde interrupted her.

"One more thing, what is your deal with Eren?" he asked, watching the blond's face becomes angry.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked angrily.

"I'm not saying anything, I just hope you haven't forgotten our mission!" said Rainer and took a step back when he saw her face.

Annie continued to look to the direction of the blonde angrily until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Bertholdt pulled Annie to Rainer with his usual smile ", that's enough, comrades shouldn't have to fight!" He finished with a smile.

Annie moved his hand from her shoulder and began walking to her room.

"Annie" tried Bertolt to say before he heard the voice of Rainer.

"Let's go! I'm tired" said the blond who began walking back to his room.

"What am I supposed to do?" he thought to himself as he got a headache from the two.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He couldn't sleep again, but this time unlike the other times, he didn't have a bad dream. He just felt he could relax better in the cold night breeze. It was the same scenario in which he raised his head and looked around before he put boots and came out of the room, Eren moved out of the boy's area that was quiet and began to make his way to the same place as last night.

He came to that little hill that was with some grass on it and looked around the place caking it was deserted. It was just as yesterday, just as he wanted. He lay down on the cold grass and breathed a sigh of relief", the cold air is great". He thought to himself and closed his eyes. He was in absolute silence and just enjoyed the cool and refreshing weather of the night. While he continues to think about the things that happened today.

And finally after a few minutes of silence he heard quiet footsteps approaching him, "Annie" He thought to himself with a smile while listening to the steps that have stopped next to him. Finally, he heard someone sits down next to him still without saying a Word.

Eren didn't heard her say a Word ",she must have come to relax after what happened today?" he thought to himself and decided to keep the silence in between them until the blond sitting beside him will decided to break it. He began to forget Annie and concentrate on the air. "I feel so fresh that I could sleep here on the Hill, it wouldn't be a good idea if I'm caught". Just the thought of the punishment that he might receive was enough for him. Although the thought in his head began to fade with the wind.

…

Eren felt that it's been a few hours since he closed his eyes and he felt strange all of a sudden, it was like someone watching him ",she's still here?" he asked himself, and began to feel a warm breath close to his face. He thought he heard her say something but it was too weak to understand what she said. "Eren" He heard her calling him in a strange voice, and before his eyes opened, he felt something hot on his lips, the warm and wet feeling was one he had never had before. His eyes were opened now and faced a pair of closed eyes that belonged to the blonde.

Annie kissed him, it was a tender kiss and one that involved only their lips. It was the first time anyone kissed him like that. He began to feel a strange feeling in his body, he wanted to hug her, to hold her. But one thing stooped him from continuing with the situation. It was the first time something like this happened to him. If he didn't consider what happened a few months ago with Mikasa, and finally it was unfamiliar to Eren so he just decided to let the blonde finish.

He felt that Annie finally began to move away from him and closed his eyes quickly, he remains still until he could feel that she pulled away from him, he still could hear her heavy breathing, and after a few seconds he couldn't hear her breathing and finally opened his eyes and looked to his sides just to see Annie with a bit of red in her cheeks as she looked at him "Hi Annie, I see you decided to come back!" said with a smile.

The blonde did not answer but moved her head for 'yes'. Eren continued to look at her and see her eyes still sent him little glances ", how your hand?" he asked.

She turned her eyes to her hand and then back to Eren with little smile ", much better" she said.

He gave her a big smile ", good! I'm glad my new teacher could teach me without any problem!".

The blonde's to his side looked at him in surprise ", your teacher? but I thought you let Mikasa train you" she said.

"I already said I would be happy to learn from you, or do you think it would be a waste of time?" he asked.

"N-no! No!" she quickly said "I would lo...Like to teach you very much" she said sincerely.

"Great!" he said and sat down next to the blonde ", so when do we start?" he asked.

Annie got up to her feet and turned to her back to his direction ", tomorrow..." She said and started to walk. "Good night Eren" she said.

The boy smiled to her direction "good night Annie!" he said as he watched her go, thoughts of the kiss she gave him was still in his mind, but he decided to push these thoughts and focus on them in another time. He was glad and excited for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone! I'm sorry about the delay with a new installment!**

**By the way for who's not reading the manga spoilers!, you have been warned!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Days and months passed be quickly and the training was over at last. And so one hundred and eighteen trainees's successfully completed their training.

It was a dark night with grey clouds that almost hid the overlooking Moonlight on the trainees who were in their lineup, and above them were the instructors who taught them the whole time.

"Offer your life!" called one of the head-instructors.

"Yes Sir!" Answered the trainees and proudly saluted with their fists close to their hearts.

From this day on, for those of you who completed their training has three choices ", first, the Garrison, responsible for the wall and protecting of the cities", secondly, the survey corps, that go out of the walls and to the Titans territory", and finally, the military police, that Commanded the citizens and preserves the order".

"Of course, only those who already had been informed that they are some of the best can choose the third option".

Before all of the trainees who successfully completed their training stood the ten best trainees.

10th - Krista Lenz

9th - Sasha Blouse

8th - Connie Springer

7th - Marco Bott

6th - Jean Kirstein

5th - Bertolt Hoover

4th - Reiner Braun

3th - Eren Yeager

2th - Annie Leonhart

1th - Mikasa Ackerman

"Finally, I can fight them!" thought Eren, this time we will became those who'll win" his determination was clear to everybody, he was ready.

**Elsewhere a few hours later...**

All the people moved from the celebration held in their honor for successfully completing their training to their new rooms in the city after finishing their meal, everyone but Eren who yelled at Thomas and left them after realizing that even after they were done with the tough training and endless workouts. Some of his friends are still frightened from the Titans, and even worse they don't have confidence in themselves or in humanity against the giant monsters that are lurking beyond the walls. He explained it to them with the same determination and anger still strong in his bones. Mikasa and Armin followed him straight after to try and calm or talk to him.

After the two got him to calm down they made it clear to him that they would join the squad he chose for himself. Even that Mikasa and Armin can succeed much better if they choose differently. They left him to his thoughts so he could calms down and accepts that no matter what he will decide his friends will go with him.

"so Mikasa and Armin will go after me?" the boy asked himself as he continued to go around the city and towards his new room that was with a couple of his training friends until he could go to the corps and take the battle to the Titans. He moved across rows of houses with large Windows with people returning to their homes from time to time until it was quiet and deserted, the street were lit with lamps and some from the houses. Eren continued on and began to feel that something was amiss, he felt a pair of eyes that were fixed on him, somebody was watching him from the shadows. And it wasn't the first time he's felt it. Too many times when he was working out or hanging out on his own spare time he always felt that someone was keeping an eye on him no matter where he went. He looked around for a few seconds until he saw something that moves in a dark alley.

'...' He didn't say a Word and just stopped in-front of the entrance to the dark zone. Eren forced his eyes trying to see if there really is someone out there or he was just paranoid. He saw a glimmer of something that moves in the dark toward him. And suddenly out of the dark popped hand and pulled him into the ally and held him against the wall.

"What?!..." Eren tried to say out of surprise but was interrupted when someone pushed against his body and something hot on his lips. "Hmm?" he looked into the eyes of Annie that kissed him. Her hands went up to his neck as they held him close to her, he smiled into the kiss and started to kiss the blond girl back as his hands went up to her lower back and held her close to him even more.

"Mmm!" she made a weird voice when his hand were on her back that was sensitive to his touch, but it was clear that she enjoyed the sensation of his hands "Mmm...Eren" she murmured something but this time it was Eren that kept her from talking. A few seconds afterwards, Annie, parted her lips from Eren's but still kept him close to her body. "You okay?" she asked Eren in soft voice was turned only to him.

He smiled and kissed her lightly on her lips ",its ok, I will apologize to Thomas tomorrow for what happened" said Eren with a big smile on his face. "No matter what we are still friends after all" he said.

"..." She looked into his eyes and it was clear to him immediately what she meant ",I know you want to go out and fight the Titans, but maybe you will Join me in the military police within the walls?" she asked with hope in her voice, but she had already guessed the his answer.

"...Annie" He said. He had already told her about what happened to his mother and the objective that motivated him so far. "I gotta do this, you already know that, but that doesn't mean that we can't be together, even with us in different units" he said with a smile. She didn't answer but seemed to understand. "And now that I remember, what took you so long?" he asked hoping to move on from the awkward topic.

"I waited until no one would notice I was gone, but I wasn't the first to find you..." she said and looked to her side. The first to reach him again was the 'monster' that Annie detested so much. She was always behind Eren wherever he was going. She already knew that the black haired girl was like a sister to him, but she knew it was different for Mikasa. She was sure that Mikasa will try to take him from her at some point.

Eren smiled to himself and laughed ",she's probably talking about Armin and Mikasa, right after I ran out they came straight away, so they didn't have to look for me at all". "It's okay, don't worry about that". He said with a smile ",what important is that we finished our training together!" he kissed her again, "we should celebrate!, J-just the two of us m-maybe?" is finished with a slightly red face that was visible even when they were in the darkness of night in an alley.

Annie smiled a malicious smile when she heard his voice changes to that of embarrassment, she just went crazy when she heard that Eren who was always determined and so strong instantly become a stuttering and scattered mess. She always enjoyed seeing him embarrassed and even more knowing that is what made him change so much was her, she called it a form of revenge for what he did to her when they were alone. "He is so cute!" she thought to herself but didn't say it because she knew he could blush even more if she would tell him and would even try to escape from the place. She was going to answer him before she felt someone who advanced towards them and she pulled away from him slightly ",I'm pretty tired from all of the ceremony so can we...postpone a celebration?" she asked him hoping he won't be insulted and would understand.

"Of course! It's not a problem!" he smiled and kissed her on her forehead making her go red "good night Annie and sweet dreams" as he finished with a gorgeous smile and soft voice that just melted her heart as he finally came out from the dark alley and back to the street where he entered from.

Annie was left alone, her bright red smiling face returned to that of stone without any special change as she went out of the other direction from which she came from.

"There you are Annie!" a familiar voice said.

Annie wasn't surprised to see Reiner and Bertolt advanced towards her as she saw the face of Reiner were slightly irate ",finally found you Annie, where'd you go?" asked/ordered Reiner.

Annie was not impressed from the blonds question and simply ignored his angry stare ",I left to breathe some air Reiner, is there a problem?" she said with no change on her face as she moved closer to the two.

"Annie, don't forget which one of us is responsible for the mission! And if you have to go somewhere you're supposed to tell me!" he said angrily and stopped right in front of her.

The blonde turned her head to him ",and you better don't forget who's stronger" she said in a threatening voice that drilled holes and promised a lot of pain.

The tall blonde was holding his legs in place and stopped them from going back and stay away from Annie ",I'm just asking if you remember our purpose for doing this" he asked and looked into the direction of Bertolt, "in any case let's find a more quiet place" He finished.

The three were about to move to an isolated place until they heard footsteps approaching behind them as the three turn around and saw that the girl with a red scarf advanced toward them in slow steps. As different thoughts raced through their minds violently as the black haired girl moved closer to the three and they knew what was going to come is not going to end well.

"Yo Mikasa, are you on your way to your room?" asked Reiner as the dark haired just kept coming at them with the same expression on her face.

Bertolt passed his two friends and advanced towards Mikasa with scared stapes ."M-Mikasa, congratulations on getting the first place of all of the.." The boy said before noticing that she moved past him without saying a Word.

The black haired girl stopped just a feet in-front of Annie and just stared at the blond.

"Congratulations on your second place among the best, Annie" said Mikasa with her stoic face.

Annie knew that Mikasa just compares herself to her to show her that she's still better than her but even so she still poised against the red scarf holder "do you need something Mikasa?" the question from blonde came as slight anger was visible on her face.

"Not really, I only saw you three go together and I thought to myself..." Said the red scarf lover but didn't finish and gave their thoughts to run inside their heads.

Reiner moved behind Mikasa until he was standing right behind her ",w-we just walked Annie to her room, right Bertolt!" said the blond with sleight fear in his voice.

The tall boy replied in an affirmative nod to the question of his blond friend and approached the three as Mikasa was in the middle as Bertolt, Reiner and Annie were around her.

….

Everyone was waiting for the answer from the girl to see how the situation will trend out.

"Annie did you see where Eren went? I can't find him" said Mikasa who surprised everyone and especially Rainer that finally calmed down and went back to his normal tone ",I didn't see him after his small..." had said before the blonde felt an angry stare of Mikasa as his body paused for a second.

"I understand". said Mikasa and began to walk away from the three who breathed a sigh of relief and looked to the floor ",by the way" said the girl with her beck that was still facing the three. "Even if the three of you try, you can't beat me...Have a good night" the girl finally moved as her red scarf blew away in the wind until she disappeared from the three that stared at her form.

The three looked at each other with clear concern in the eyes of Bertolt and Reiner but not in Annie's.

"It was pretty stressful eh guys?" said Bertolt with a smile on his face that was turned to the two blondes. It was clear that he was trying to be funny and make them forget the 'small' fight they had lately. The tension between Annie and Reiner has grown in the last few months and it was very clear to him. He tried to figure out what happened between them causing them to change.

Annie looked at the boy in dislike as he smiled at her ",coward" the blonde muttered through a low but loud and clear enough for the two to hear.

"Annie, it's not something you're supposed to say to a soldier like you!" said the blonde angrily and held Annie's collar and pulled her toward him.

Her eyes narrowed at Reiner ",let go of my collar before I make you, Reiner!" she muttered through her teeth the threat that as the blond finally released and lowered her to the ground as she just kept quiet while cleaning her skirt and finally turned her back to the two.

"Annie...What happened to you, have you forgotten everything we've been through?" said the blonde. He was used to her strange and lonely personality but this was too different, she pulled away from them too much in such a short time it wasn't like her at all.

"Annie..." Began the blond to say as his teammate already ignoring his comments and continued to walk away ",is it because of Eren?" as he finished and awaited for an answer from the blonde who wasn't late to come but not in the way he expected. Annie held in place as soon as she heard the name.

"..." Annie was silent for a few seconds then was back to move away from the two guys that just look at the blonde who disappeared from view leaving them with more thoughts then answers.

Bertolt tried to follow Annie but stooped as he felt Reiner 's hand grabs his arm and prevent him from continuing following the short blonde ",let go of me Reiner!, I need to talk to her!" he said and tried to break free of his grasp but to no avail.

"And tell her what?, she already picked her way" Said the blond who felt the tall boy that stopped trying to go after her. "Don't worry, we have a mission!" he looked at Bertolt and then to the road Annie disappeared to ",and she knows it very well...". He said and removed his hand from Bertolt finally. "Now let's go back to our rooms, I had enough excitement for one day" said the blonde.

"s-so what about the operation that..." The boy began to say to the blond before his friend stopped him from finishing.

"Not here.." He said quietly. "And besides we need Annie to succeed, so until she calms down...We will be waiting" said Reiner and began to walk away with Bertolt after him.

He stopped after a few steps and looked back to the direction in which his teammate and his secret love got to ", Annie" he thought to himself as one name came to his mind "Eren".

**The next day...**

Eren and his Group stood on one of the walls and performed their duties of protecting the walls and being a lookout beyond, identifying Titans and maintaining the cannons and their tracks. He already got his new uniform, of course they were just temporary until he can join the survey corps the unit he always wanted to join. And finally thoughts about a certain blonde still strong in his head but he decided to focus on his current mission with his teammates who were enthusiastic and committed to their work with smiles and a good feeling.

"What... What are you talking about?" said Eren in amazement when he heard his bald friend Connie ", I thought you were going to the military police, you sounded so excited to join" Eren finished and waited for his answer.

"I was...But..." He began to say.

"It seemed that your little speech yesterday opened his eyes" said the smiling black haired Mina that approaches him.

"Shut up, that's something I decided for myself and I'm not going after anyone!" said the boy who began to blush.

"don't be embarrassed" said Thomas as he approached the three ", you're not the only one" he finished with a smile.

"Thomas, you really..." Eren said. He already came forward and apologized to Thomas in the morning as he just smiled and told him that he has nothing to apologize for.

"Hey guys..." Said Sasha who came to the group after the officer in charge of them yelled at her for being late. "I took a little meat from the Office's storage" said the potatoes lover with a smile on her face.

"!" Everyone shut up for a few seconds when they saw the big meat hidden inside her jacket.

"Sasha, are you trying to get thrown in jail!?" said Eren.

"She's an idiot".

"Stupidity is scary".

"Let's share it between us later" She said with a big smile and a bit of drool coming from her mouth ", we cut it up and put it inside bread!" She ended up with a big smile as she shook from the thought.

"You have to put it back!"

"He's right!" they tried to tell her but to no avail.

"Meat became really valuable because of all the ground we lost" said Mina.

"It will be fine!" she said with a smile as she approached one of the boxes in which they kept the cannon-balls ", once we get back the land we lost, we could raise more cows and sheep".

….

….

"I'll eat some of the meat!"

"Me too, so take good care of it!"

"Of course me too!"

Eren stared at his friends for training and maintaining the wall.

"What are you daydreaming there for Eren" said Samuel as he got beck to cleaning one of the cannons, "we'll get caught if we don't go back to work".

"We still have time until lunch," said Mina with cute smile while she moved from the boys to Sasha to continue their work.

Eren smiled to his teammates who returned to work, he looked to the city within the walls. "We are stronger than ever, and we learned from our mistakes. We can win!" he thought to himself with a smile and a Ben hope for the future ", this time we will take the war to the Titans!"

Fffuuuusssssssss!.

Suddenly a weird loud noise that came with a Flash of bright light that came behind Eren and behind of the walls. Eren felt someone looking at him as he turned his head slowly as he noticed his teammates watching in amazement and horror at something big that was behind him. He looked at the huge red thing looking at him directly. This was the same giant Titan that broke through the wall five years ago. The one that changed his life and made him what he is now. He was still as he remembered, missing skin with small eyes and a row of teeth on his face and a lot of smoke around him. "W-what?" he cried before he sew the huge massive Titan's hand sent back.

He finally was able to process what is happening at the moment ",everyone jump into town!" he yelled loudly to his teammates to get them out from their amazement and jump after him.

He saw a giant shadow over them and about to crush them.

Within a few moments everyone jumped to the city and hung on the walls with their three Dimensional Maneuver Gear when they heard a gigantic explosion that was accompanied with a strong vibration of the wall they were on.

Puussss!.

Eren looked both sides ",is everyone ok?!" he cried while his ears were ringing from the blast. He saw that three of his colleagues were hanged on the wall and that they were close to each other, "wait!" he looked immediately to the city below and sew Mina falls and Samuel who lost consciousness.

Panic moved through his head but quickly faded, "Sasha!"He shouted to his teammate who immediately began to run on the wall and to Samuel who was closer to her. While Eren started to run also on the wall towards Mina who continued to fall quickly.

Eren realized that Mina falls too fast, "I'll never get to her in time!" he thought as he tried to come up with a plan to save his teammate before she will crash.

A desperate idea went through his mind when he shot one of his grappling hooks towards Mina who notice the boy running quickly to her and a piece of metal that missed her in a few inches.

"Eren?!" she cried in surprise and sent one of her hands for him.

"Just a little more!" thought Eren as he panicked when he saw that Mina came more and more close to her death.

Klink!.

Eren herd his grappling hook gets stuck in the wall after Mina. "now!" he thought and pulled himself towards Mina with great speed while his eyes began to tear up from the wind on his face as he reached Mina within seconds and grabbed one of her hands as he pulled her to his chest ",hold on!" said the boy while embracing her with one of his hands. He felt the girl hugs him with all the power she has ",here it comes!" he shouted as he and Mina passed the grappling hook as he used their momentum and sent them back up to their peers.

He used his Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear to advance on the wall and approached his teammates only to see a few meters next to him Sasha and Samuel hanging on one leg.

"Are you okay?!" he said and looked at Connie and Thomas who had a look of amazement and horror on their faces, he quickly turned his head and saw what his what his teammates stared at.

"The wall w-was breached" said Thomas stuttering.

"Again the Titans are going to go in again!" shouted Connie.

Eren stared in horror at the huge hole in the wall, memories began to move inside his head. His mother was eaten and his promise to destroy all the Titans ",not to spare anyone". He thought in anger that got more and more strong every moment, he felt something shaking in his hands and stopped himself from going and to pursue his goal.

He felt the Mina shaking, afraid or in pain he didn't know and didn't have the time to guess "you okay Mina?" he asked in a quiet voice, trying to calm her shaking.

The black haired girl "looked to her team member who saved her and shook her head "I'm fine Eren but my three Dimensional Maneuver Gear is not functioning and my foot is..." she said weakly.

He saw the pain expression on her face "Thomas!" he cried.

The tall blonde came to Eren in a second.

Eren pushed Mina to the blonde's hands as she had a confused look on her face ",take her away and tell the others that the wall was breached!" said/Commanded Eren as the blond instantly began to descend.

"Be careful!" cried the blond last time to his friends.

Eren stared at the huge Palm that was holding the wall, "Sasha! Connie!" he called loudly, causing the two to follow, "this is our chance to bring him down! Don't let him get away no matter what!".

Eren grappled to one of the giant Titan's fingers and pulled himself to the top of the wall. He landed on the roof of the wall that is about ten meters from the enormous head ",yo it's been five years".

The titan's eyes focused on Eren and he turned his head to the boy standing in front of him.

Eren….


End file.
